Birds in a cage
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: If time started again,would we be reprisal, again and again?I wonder...If a thousand nighst will be forgotten in one day,like the old folklore said.So if there is nothing to lose,I know then,that I've, died as the white light covers me and we repeat again


**Chapter 00:**** An Unrequited Sorrow for the Unnamed Rival**

_I wish to please you, _

_But the time I had was belittled._

_What I desire,_

_Had a leaking __**shadow**__ of a endless of __**unchangeable**__ sorrow_

_What __**You**__ desired,_

_Was not what I'd expected, but what everybody else expected from you_

_So tell me__… _

_**Can YOU believe it?**_

_The mission had been a failure. There was nothing that could be done. He had failed her, the only person he had ever cared for…But since he had failed, he could actually have a chance—no. He couldn't even hope to look at her, he knew that with a great pang of regret._

_The man sighed in frustration, in resignation. His delicate, white face was taut, his brown eyes shut tight, his body tense within the confines of his black suit._

_And he would dishonor a worthy man. Why had this happened? Yes, he himself had known SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair—the hopeful teen who had wanted nothing more than to be a hero, who had slowly lost his faith in ShinRa and everything else around him as well._

_The man let out a deep breath._

_Who was he kidding? He'd known from the start that the boy was condemned to die, from the moment the leaders of SOLDIER began to go mad or become monsters._

_He couldn't help but feel pity for the boy, and hatred for himself over his own failure. He turned to face his desk, the only piece of furniture in his austere office. On its surface sat his paperwork, a computer, and a personal letter next to it. At the front of the desk was a wooden plaque proclaiming his name—Tseng._

The day had passed and he was doing nothing more than filling out paperwork and sending emails concerning the new missions. The evening sky had darkened with the coming night, lit only by the light of the full moon but, strangely, no stars.

After finishing his email correspondence, Tseng wearily checked the clock to find it just after eleven. His shift was over. Reno, his second-in-command, would take over for him. Despite the fact that he was lazy and, at times, rather childish, Reno was the best Turk that Tseng had, and a capable second…even if it required bribes to get him to sign any paperwork.

Sighing as he stood, Tseng gathered himself to leave, passing Reno on his way out of the ShinRa Company's main entrance.

Though he was weary to the bone, Tseng knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Instead, he walked the cold streets of Sector 6. The city never slept—she was ablaze with light and activity around him, a soothing babble of humanity that passed around Tseng without notice.

He made his way through the press of people to the train station, making his way to Sector 5. When he arrived in the slums and made his way to his destination, those who recognized him scurried out of his path. They knew of him, they knew of the Turks. They had a reputation for being anything but humane, anything but _human_. They were monsters worthy of their reputation.

He eventually arrived at a run-down, decrepit church. In some unknown way it belonged to the Gainsboroughs. They were a well-known family, the father of which had been an important ShinRa scientist, critical to the Jenova Project. His wife had been one of the last remaining Cetra...and, of course, their daughter…

Shaking away his thoughts, he slipped through the half-open door and made his way down the center aisle past the rows of pews. Inside, the old wooden floor had been ripped up and within stood a sea of white flowers.

_The cold night air was unforgiving and, in Tseng's mind, fitting punishment for his sins. He shivered and looked down at the flowers before him. He couldn't do anything…_

_His features twisted a little with the onset of tears, his eyes glazing and finally spilling over as his ugly memory replayed everything for him in vivid detail._

_Aerith was in tears as she stared down at the flowers. Tseng stood behind the door like a shadow, watching in silence and pity--but not in remorse for the one who had so suddenly died. He watched her fists clench in anger as she continued to cry, flinching when she suddenly threw her head back and cried, "Why? Why did you take him? __Why__?" _

_Her screams died down to snuffling sobs. She turned to where he thought himself concealed and said, "I know you're there," before she ran to him and flung herself into his waiting arms._

_"Aerith," was all he could say, his eyes lowered. _

_She snuggled her head against his chest and cried, saying, "It's not fair. What did he ever do?"_

_Lifting his eyes, fumbling for an answer, Tseng simply said, "Life is cruel, Aerith. For one's happiness, another must suffer. I…I—"_

_"Be quiet. I know you're not the best with words. I know you're sorry, but...__why__?" she ended with an anguished sob, hitting him hard on the chest with her small, painless hands, moaning, "It's just not fair!"_

Finally stopping the memory, Tseng rubbed his temple and looked up from the flowers. As he turned to leave, a soft glow appeared in the midst of the small garden. It was soft enough, and startling enough, that Tseng paused to stare at them, confused.

_"What is it that you search for?"__ asked a disembodied, enchanting voice._

_Looking around, startled, Tseng nearly pulled his gun. _

_"Do not be afraid, for I am the one and only Goddess,"__ it insisted._

_Tseng's eyes narrowed and he had one thing to say about that, "Bullshit."_

_He pulled his gun and added, "As if someone would believe __that__!"_

_"And why shouldn't they? You could be right, my fair child. You could be going mad with your guilt…perhaps I am only the part of you which seeks forgiveness?"_

Tseng had no answer for that. The voice was playing with him, surely. There was no such thing as a Goddess…was there? It was ludicrous! Such things were for weak people, people who needed an outside force to blame or put their faith in!

_There was a burble of soft, motherly laughter and then the voice spoke again, saying, __"True, true…but the order of the world cannot be changed. I know the laws, but should I not have pity on my children? If you would but give me this chance…"_

_Growling, Tseng asked, "What are you talking about?"_

_The voice laughed again, the wind picking up around him, the world slowly turning fuzzy at the edges._

_Softly, she said, __"I am the Goddess, I am Gaia. I can give you the chance to change your past. Are you willing to try?"_

Her words sank in as the world Tseng knew became even more indistinct, turning into glowing white light. He dropped his gun, his fingers nerveless, and his previous suspicion forgotten in the face of this wonder. For the first time in his life Tseng stood defenseless, and his sorrowful eyes glistened with tears which refused to fall. Afraid yet hopeful, he asked, "Who—"

_"Will you accept?"_ she asked again, preventing his question.)

Wondering if he was finally stark, raving mad, wondering if grief and guilt could actually drive him to imagine such things, Tseng looked up. All around him was the same soft, fuzzy white light. Had he looked down he would have seen that he cast no shadow.

Feeling small and insignificant, in the presence of the Goddess, Tseng finally realized that he was not, in fact, mad. She was right here, right next to him, ready to offer him the absolution that his own soul denied him.

Softly, he said, "I…I accept…"

_"Then embrace it."_

Before he could react, that soft, glowing light became a searing, blinding blaze.

**AN: AHH! I hate myself for making it so short…Hey!!! XD I bet you won't guess the pairing! WHahahaha!**

**Hey… If anyone has the Guide of CC…. TELL ME ALL THE AGES BY PM!**

**And.. the sectors? How come you never get to sector 5? XO I've confusing all the sectors!!! NOOOOOO**

**As well… Why won't my Line won't show? You know… in some fics you see grey lines?! Mine don't work ;O;…. Hopefully you'll see a grey line…. XO**


End file.
